


Freeze and Forget It

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Prompt Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spends the day with his strange little family. For SPN Prompt Thing on Tumblr, prompt was "Heat".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze and Forget It

Wiping sweat off his brow, Dean Winchester smiled.

He had just gotten this idea in his head, since the Batcave had this big ass, ridiculous walk-in freezer, and he had way more money than normal, that he should spend the entire day cooking and filling the freezer with meals they could pop in the oven when things got tight or there was no time to cook anything.

He literally spent the entire day in the kitchen. It was totally worth it though. The shelves of the deep freeze were lined with trays of lasagna; pot pies; vats of chili; beef stew; red beans and rice; shepherd's pie; and several fruit pies- apple, cherry, blueberry; precooked biscuits; and a few loaves of bread.

Dean surveys his stash with satisfaction. This will keep them for a long time.

Cas is standing by the large sink, scrubbing the last of the deep pots, while Sam finishes drying the last few dishes, handing them off to Kevin to put away.

That was the best thing about it. At first, his strange little family had been resistant to the idea, not wanting to get involved with Dean's crazy fill-the-freezer day, but as the smells starting wafting through the bunker, they had all gotten more interested. He'd even managed to teach Sam how to properly chop an onion and Kevin learned how to roll pie dough.

They'd snacked and nibbled throughout the day, and now they were all full and tired, a feeling of accomplishment sweeping over their little group.

"You can go get your shower, bro, we'll finish the clean-up. You did most of the work after all." Sam smiles at him, then turns back to drying.

Dean watches them all with pride, love warming his heart, and he blushes a bit at the sentiment, even though he knows they can't read his mind.

He's happy. For the first time in a long time, he's happy. Dean didn't think he'd find happiness in the heat of his kitchen with his little cobbled together family, but it's there just the same.

Heading for the shower, he whistles _Ramble On_ slightly off key, settled, content, and comfortable.


End file.
